What he does to my heart
by Teddybearanime
Summary: This is a oneshot tribute, for being late with Princess and the Pauper...so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys...I don't have my notebook for Princess and the Pauper..so I'll be uploading it wayyy later...So as a little tribute...I'll put up a little offering for youn guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime or any of it's characters!**

~Fine's POV~

I woke up and tasted the sun.

"Ah, what a wonderful morning~," I happily sighed, getting up and getting ready for school.

I was done with getting ready and went down the steps to arrive to the den. Breakfast was already ready.

I looked at my small family consisting of my Mum, Dad, and twin sister, Rein.

I then looked at one of our maids, Camelot, and our maid in training, Lulu.

I decided to greet everyone, since they hadn't noticed my arrival, "Morning!"

They jumped at this, and I grinned.

We all then laughed.

~School~

Rein and I walked to school, when we both spotted our princes.

Her Prince Charming, and my Knight in Shining Armor.

I smiled. Couldn't help to. When I see him, it makes my heart run so fast, it feels like that marathon I ran last Spring.

Rein and I then parted ways, to have our time with our crushes.

"Hey Fine," Shade said, trying to get my attention, when he didn't need to, it was always towards him.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Come see me after school," he said, and with that he walked to his own class, leaving me infront of mine.

Did he just walk me to class?

~Later~

I was walking to my locker, my locker being next to Shade's was totally awesome! I got to see him more and more!

I was getting my stuff for the next class, when I dropped my notebook, and paper flew out.

"Oops," I muttered, bending down to get them, then Shade came and helped.

We were still picking the papers up, when our hands touched, and I immediately blushed, pulling back, and going along with picking the other papers up.

We picked them all up and I stuffed them back in the notebook.

I hopped up and said, "Thanks!"

"No problem, Fine," he said.

Hearing him say my name made my face blaze.

I turned around and walked off.

~After school~

I met him after school, like he told me to.

He was already there.

I blushed, walking up to my Knight in Shining Armor.

"H-hey," I mentally groaned, stuttering? Seriously?

"Hey," he smirked, catching the stutter.

"So...why did you want to see me?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to accompany me to the next Royal Party?" He asked.

I giggled at his formalness.

"Why, of course, I would love to be your partner for the next gala," I said, teasing him.

"Good," and with that he leaned down, and kissed me full on the lips!

My eyes were widened only for a while, until I melted into it.

And when he kisses me, it feels like I'm floating.

**Like I said, I'm sorry for not having the notebook, so I can only upload the next chapter of Princess and the Pauper later.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed my little tribute! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! I am REALLY SORRY! After this tribute. I will be posting Princess and the Pauper... I hope you enjoy!**

~Rein's POV~

I got up and walked out my room. Hm? Fine's not up yet...usually she's the early-birdie... Ah well!

I dressed myself and tried my best to look really good. I wanted to look good for Bright-kun~

I went downstairs to eat with everybody. Eventually Fine came down. Practically scaring all of us to death!

~At School~

We finally made it to school. I looked for Bright-kun and walked over to him.

"Hey Bright-kun!" I greeted.

"No need to be formal," his face was red...which made my face go red, which was when he said, "Oh...your face is red! Are you sick?"

He then grabbed my hand and dragged me away. He layed me on a bed in the infirmary and put his lips on mine.

Huh? Lips?! It-its supposed to be forehead!

He pulled away. His face red.

"L-looks like I caught your fever," he smiled.

I blushed and said,

"Y-yea."

He took my hand and said, "I-I'll take care of you this weekend. And get that fever down. How about ice cream?"

"Y-yea that should make a fever go down!"

"Than...it's a date."

A date. A date? A date!

I was so tranced, that I didn't notice his lips on mine. I blushed and kissed back.

Oh. How I love you Bright!

**Yea...that was pretty short...I have to save my energy for Princess and the Pauper so sorry! And since when did this become a two-shot? **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
